


Radiant Discipline

by SinfulSmutBin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: As does this ship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lucia deserves more content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, okay maybe a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSmutBin/pseuds/SinfulSmutBin
Summary: Elincia occasionally longs to forget about her worries for just a moment, to not make decisions and simply submit to another’s orders.How fortunate it is then, that Lucia is there to help her do just that.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Luchino | Lucia
Kudos: 13





	Radiant Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s no Lucia content being made, I’ll do it myself. Elincia also being included is a nice bonus.
> 
> Proofread by the wonderful ExaltedBrand! Give her works a read as well when you’re done here!

As Elincia drew ever closer to her bedroom, she walked with hurried steps and great purpose. A purpose that would have shocked most of her subjects, were it to be discovered. Thankfully, the various servants within the castle were either ignorant to her various activities behind closed doors, or merely chose to keep silent. In which case, Elincia made a mental note to thank them for their restraint.

When she finally arrived at her destination, the door to her own private sanctuary from politics, she found it guarded by the one servant privy to her secret trysts.

“Good evening Your Majesty,” Gray said, bowing. “Lady Lucia is waiting for you inside.”

Elincia gave a light sigh. “You’ve known us quite personally for several years now. I think we’re past the need for honorifics, Gray.” 

The servant smiled. “Old habits die hard, I’m afraid. Besides, it wouldn’t do to have me be questioned if someone happened to overhear us, would it?”

Elincia sighed again, much more deeply. It would be pointless to argue with Lucia’s retainer in the middle of the hall.

Moreover, she was a woman with needs that, right now, desperately demanded attention.

“You’ll make sure we won’t be disturbed?”

Gray nodded firmly, still wearing her smile.

With the weight of some of her anxieties off her shoulders, Elincia swallowed her hesitation and entered to find her room as it always was. Warmly lit by the fireplace, a luxurious bed fit for the sovereign of Crimea, and the love of her life, Lucia Delbray, relaxing in a chair and reading a book peacefully.

Or she was, until she took notice of Elincia’s presence - at which point her face lit up, and the woman all but leapt up and hurried to wrap her arms around her significant other.

“Glad to see you’re finally back! I’ve barely seen you all day!” Lucia said, smiling with adoration and affection.

“Lucia…“ Elincia replied with a touch of regret as she eagerly reciprocated her embrace, feeling herself practically melting under Lucia’s touch. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find time for us today.”

It had been a tiring day, dealing with an insurmountable number of corruption cases. Crimea’s nobility had grown rotten while under the influence of Ludveck, perhaps emboldened by the acts of the Begnion senate, yet she’d quite underestimated the extent of it.

But that wasn’t what she wanted to think about. What she wanted to think about was… highly inappropriate to voice aloud - but Elincia was not a woman too shy to speak her desires.

And as she shared a romantic kiss with her lover, the queen of Crimea whispered into her girlfriend’s ear;

“I wish for the crown to change hands tonight.”

Lucia responded with a mischievous smirk, and a quick grope to her rear that caused Elincia’s breath to hitch. A reminder of her position, and of just who would be making the decisions for the next few hours.

“Then you know what is required of you?”

“Yes, mistress.” 

“Good girl. Now turn around and get yourself ready. No peeking.”

Lucia gave the queen’s bottom a light slap as she broke apart from their deep embrace. Elincia missed her warmth already, but knew there was a more pressing matter to attend to.

Turning away from her mistress and towards her bed, Elincia began what felt like the agonisingly slow task of disrobing.

First came the cape, draping around her ankles. Then the ceremonial armour pieces, pure and white, ill suited for her current position. After that, her leggings, boots, over shirt, undershirt, and all her miscellaneous jewellery joined the rapidly growing pile on the floor.

Left in naught but her lacy black underwear, far less appropriate than what a queen should have been wearing, Elincia bit her lip, and wondered if she should try and peek at Lucia. For what reason had she been ordered to turn her back to her? She presumably had _some_ motive, but…

Oh, goddess damn it all. Elincia hadn’t gotten any release all day, so surely she could risk a quick peek, right?

That _was_ her idea as she began to ever so slightly tilt her head while unfastening her bra, but the action was abruptly cut short midway through, leaving her breasts exposed as the fabric in her hands fell uselessly to the ground. Because Lucia was also evidently midway through disrobing, down to naught but her own pair of dark blue panties. Elincia couldn’t help but gawk at her beauty: curves in all the right places, her magnificent and sensual breasts, moving with the perfect mix of grace and sensuality and… and…

“Dear, oh dear, Elincia. Peeping before you’re done?” 

Elincia froze as she realised her mistake.

Lucia gave her that smirk again— _goddess_ how was it so deeply terrifying yet arousing at once—and promptly strutted over to the awestruck woman before gently turning her so that she once again faced away...

And then, she _tore_ her panties off of her in one smooth motion, accompanied by a loud rip.

“I’ll be sure to give you a more appropriate punishment tomorrow.” Lucia sultrily muttered in her ear, Elincia inhaling sharply at the sound. 

Before she could wonder what Lucia had in mind, her mind all but ceased to think logically as she heard the last strip of fabric descending down her lover’s leg.

“But for now?” 

That was all the warning she received before being abruptly dragged across her lover's now naked lap - and the reality of what was about to happen began to sink in.

“For now… I believe some physical discipline is in order.” 

Then, Lucia brought her hand down against her rear. Elincia gasped with a combination of surprise and arousal, but not a hint of pain.

By Lucia’s standards it was barely more than a particularly firm pat. Oh, she knew how to properly leave a mark if she chose to do so, and it was exquisite when she properly applied herself… but the pain was only one part of what Elincia adored about being bent over her lover’s knee, ass up and at her mercy.

It was all about giving up her control. No need to think or be the queen for the night, no more decisions. Here, she was little more than a naughty girl that just needed to bend over and _obey._

“Ahhh-!” 

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

“Ah… ah, ah!”

The light assault on her buttocks continued, and Elincia rubbed her thighs together as her arousal began to steadily climb. Here she was, one the most powerful women on Tellius – stripped naked, being bent over someone’s lap, and having her bottom groped and swatted.

_Clap._

_“Oh!”_

The feeling was _euphoric._

_Clap. Clap._

“Mmm!”

Elincia could feel her rather ample rear begin to slightly jiggle in time with each smack of Lucia’s hand. Years of riding had undoubtedly contributed to her not unnoticeable size, and she was grateful for it.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

“Oh, goddess… oh, _goddess…_ ”

After all, made her all the more able to take this kind of punishment. That, and it was also simply a very pleasant sight for those with the privilege of seeing her in the nude.

_Clap._

Like a certain Countess Delbray.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

“Ha… ha, _haaa..!”_

Briefly, Lucia’s hand ceased its assault; and when Elincia turned back, she could see the unspoken concern in her eyes, the worry that she was overwhelming her.

To which Elincia responded with her own wordless response of a smile, and a shake of both her head, and buttocks, sticking the latter further into the air.

She couldn’t gauge her reaction from her position, but Elincia was sure she could feel the smirk return to her girlfriend’s face.

However, she did not immediately resume her steady strikes. Instead, Lucia decided to spend some time what felt like _massaging_ her bottom.

Was it preparation for something? Elincia wasn’t sure yet; her logical reasoning was rather too lust focused to be of use. Perhaps she just wanted to feel her up. Lucia had greatly enjoyed doing so in the past after all.

Still, for now she decided to simply remain as she was, allowing her lover to grope and roam around her shapely rear as she pleased.

Until Lucia spoke up.

“Ballista.”

Elincia shot to attention. 

A code. A code for when Lucia’s somewhat firm pats and groping would soon give way to more solid smacks capable of leaving her bottom red and sore.

If she wanted to, all she needed to say was the counter phrase; “Denied” and she could stay as she was, merely allowing her bottom to stay as putty in Lucia’s hands.

But she didn’t raise any objections.

And in response to her silent agreement, Lucia came down with a much harder strike.

_Smack!_

_“Ahhhhhh!”_

The intensity jolted Elincia back to reality, and the sounds of her punishment quickly grew louder and louder.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

“Oh… _ohhhh!”_

She thanked the goddess that she’d invested in some magical soundproofing. One particularly unfortunate girl—or perhaps one very fortunate indeed—had come across the two of them in the middle of their activities at one point due to the noise they’d been making, finding them in a rather compromising position.

Quite like the one she was in now.

_Smack!_

_“Mmmmm!”_

Elincia’s bottom continued to jiggle even more intensely as the rapid assault continued. She once again thanked her endowments for allowing this kind of experience to be possible. 

_Smack! Smack!_

_“Haaaa..!”_

During the brief moments of lucidity when she wasn’t moaning in pleasure from being disciplined, she imagined how much Lucia would be enjoying the sight of her shapely bottom jiggling and turning red under her influence.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

“Yes, _yes..!”_

Elincia briefly balked at the sound that came out of her own mouth. Goddess, when had she become such a pervert…?!

_Smack!_

Then, another smack from Lucia reminded her that she didn’t care what invisible standards in her head were judging her. 

This was what Elincia Ridell Crimea enjoyed. 

And no one could convince her that this relationship with her beloved Lucia was a mistake.

_Smack! Smack!_

“More! _More!”_

The original nature of her spanking as a punishment seemed to have long been forgotten to Elincia. Were she in more of a cognitive mood, she would likely be perhaps a bit worried that she was becoming delirious.

Fortunately, she was not required to think right now. Because she had someone else to think for her.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

_“Ah! Ahhhh! AHHHHHH!”_

And one, furthermore, who she trusted with her life. Lucia would know if she needed to stop even if Elincia didn’t realise it.

How fortunate it was, then, that as the minutes began to bleed into hours, neither of them wanted to stop. As time continued to tick by, the two naked women knew only the room they were in and the roles they had to play,. She, the queen of Crimea, being bent over and spanked like a child – and Lucia, her dear, trusted lover, doling out such sweet punishment.

Until Lucia appeared to have a change of plans.

“I think that’s enough for now.”

Elincia came out of her lust induced daze to find herself being lifted off her girlfriend’s lap and gently deposited on her bed. As she briefly wondered what had happened, her gaze fell on the room’s full body mirror – and saw her now red tinted rear.

_It was for the best that she stopped when she did, then,_ Elincia realised. Perhaps this was the punishment she alluded to earlier; sitting would be somewhat difficult with her bottom in the condition it was in. 

Thankfully she didn’t have anything important scheduled for tomorrow, but she would have to make up an excuse as to why she was having difficulties sitting down.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of several straps being fastened and secured – and accompanied by the distinct opening and squirting of a bottle.

Elincia turned to see what she already knew in her mind was happening; her beloved Lucia, truly taking on the part of her Mistress, wearing a bright pink strap-on and already making sure it was well lubricated. 

As Lucia noticed her gaze, she offered her another pure smile before sitting down beside her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her to draw her into another warm embrace.

“You okay? I made sure it wouldn’t bruise, but…” Lucia cast her eyes back towards Elincia’s bright red buttock, out of concern, but the queen had a hunch that there was also a less than pure motive for her gaze.

“The only issue is going to be explaining to the servants why I’m having a hard time sitting down.” she responded, before grasping Lucia’s unoccupied hand that had only moments ago been spanking her and taking it into her own.

“So don’t worry. I’m ready for the next step.”

With that bold declaration, Elincia shuffled back into Lucia’s lap and looked her straight in the eyes, before deciding to utter the words that would continue their little game.

“Mistress, I believe my punishment is not yet complete. Would you please properly discipline me?” 

To her surprise, there was no knowing smirk coming from Lucia this time – but rather another genuine smile, followed by a deep kiss.

“No, I think you’ve learned your lesson enough.” Lucia whispered, breaking just slightly away to speak.

Before Elincia could respond, Lucia cut her off with another kiss, and she felt the pink shaft brush the entrance to her lower lips.

When the kiss came to an end, Elincia kept quiet. It was clear she wasn’t going to get a word in. Seemingly pleased by her silence, Lucia continued.

“Instead, I want to reward you for being a good girl… and for listening to me after learning from your mistake earlier.” Lucia nudged the pink toy even closer to her lover, the unspoken question evident in her eyes.

She was waiting for her to choose.

And even if it was obvious what she’d pick, Elincia appreciated the thought all the same as she slowly sank down onto the plastic phallus.

As the toy parted her inner walls, Elincia sighed deeply, savouring the feeling of being filled. Inch by inch; and she continued sinking downwards until the entire length of the artificial shaft was inside her.

As Lucia patiently waited for her to adjust to the strap-on penetrating her, Elincia couldn’t help but briefly wish that this moment could last forever, connected so intimately to the woman she loved. But she quickly dismissed the notion; she was still the queen of Crimea, and could not abandon the people just to indulge in her selfish desires.

But for fleeting moments like this, she could afford to shed her title as queen, and just be Elincia, the woman who adored being disciplined and cherished by her wonderful girlfriend.

Having adjusted at last to the pink protrusion inside of her, she gave Lucia a firm nod. Her lover responded by slowly withdrawing her hips, leaving Elincia aching and desperate for more...

Only for Lucia to _slam_ back upwards, eliciting a long, loud moan from the queen as she felt herself be filled again.

She wasn’t given a moment of respite, however, as Lucia had already drawn back, only to thrust back into her; and then again, and again, sparing her no opportunity to regain her senses. . It was a departure from the pace she was used to – her girlfriend usually preferred a gradual increase from simple thrusts to a rapid pounding. What had caused this sudden bout of untamed lust?

Unfortunately, her ability to solve such a question was being rapidly eroded by her lover’s desperate attempts to bring her to orgasm.

“Elincia, darling, I thought the whole point of this exercise was to avoid using your head,” Lucia whispered, as if somehow taking note of her confusion and pausing to kiss her before moving her powerful hips once again. 

And she was right; it wouldn’t do to worry. Elincia already knew she could trust her, so she settled in to receive the joyous sensation of having her mistress’s strap-on part her folds – and _oh_ , could she hit her right where she was sensitive.

As Lucia’s intense and wonderful movements continued, Elincia found herself sinking more and more into the wonderful feeling of it all, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s back as she began riding the wave of pleasure while her gasps and moans of utter bliss grew more frequent and intense.

It was an embrace that Lucia was all too happy to receive; and her pace quickened, focused entirely on ensuring Elincia was having a thoroughly pleasurable time.

Before long, the queen began to feel her climax approaching. It was no surprise given her lover’s current blistering pace and talents in the bedroom, and she began to move her own hips into Lucia’s own, desperately seeking that final push to tip her over the edge…

And then it was upon her. Elincia quivered as her legs buckled, all but screaming Lucia’s name, and she collapsed forward as she finally obtained her release. But even as she panted for air in the wake of such an intense feeling, the sensation of being penetrated repeatedly did not cease. Even with most of Elincia’s senses dulled in the haze of pleasure, she could tell that Lucia was not finished with her yet.

Wasn’t her mistress’s own release impossible with the tool she was using right now? If so, then why was she…

Elincia gasped at the sudden return of an all too familiar feeling, the sensation of being on the cusp of another climax. How?! Surely her body would need time to rest before it could build up the strength for another intense release..!

She attempted to request an explanation from Lucia as to what was happening, but the only noise she could make was another high pitched moan as she came again. And this time, the electricity that danced along all her nerves didn’t cease. Her hips convulsed of their own volition, the pleasure lasting for far longer than it should’ve. She would normally be concerned, but she couldn’t deny just how good it felt to squirm and feel so helpless as she came over and over again

Thus, the queen of Crimea continued to indulge in what felt like a truly endless orgasm, trapped at the peak of her pleasure, feeling wave after wave of bliss. She briefly feared becoming delirious if it continued, but also wasn’t sure if she wanted the pleasure to stop.

Eventually though, the decision was made for her. Elincia felt Lucia finally cease her thrusting, cutting her pleasure short and causing her to practically collapse forward like a marionette with its strings cut, temporarily devoid of the ability to so much as lift herself back up. 

“Don’t talk for now,” Lucia whispered, placing a finger to Elincia’s lips. “Just catch your breath, and then I’ll explain what happened.”

Rest sounded like a good idea to Elincia after so much intense release, so while Lucia removed her from the strap-on and gently laid her on the bed, she decided to try and regain her strength to hopefully be able to move under her own power if nothing else.

It was an odd feeling, basking in the afterglow of what had just transpired. Despite it being a more quiet moment than what she had just experienced, Elincia still found it a pleasant experience, slowly regaining her strength and coming down from the orgasmic high she had been on. Eventually, she felt well enough to just about sit up, and signalled to her companion with a nod that she was at least lucid again

And, with what sounded like a sigh of relief, Lucia began to explain. 

“Magic enchantments I had commissioned through… various connections.” Lucia giggled to herself. Elincia supposed the life of a spymaster did lend one to being well acquainted with many kinds of people. “This one,” Lucia pointed to the toy that until just now, was half buried inside Elincia’s lower lips “is designed to… well, the explanation went over my head, but it’s supposed to be great at stimulating the parts that make you… well… cum.” Lucia sounded almost embarrassed to use such a crass word.

“And preserve that feeling so one might never stop… climaxing?” Goddess, even Elincia felt embarrassed saying that word! It was odd given what they’d just done, but she supposed her lessons on etiquette were too deeply ingrained in her mind to ever truly fade away.

Lucia nodded. “I had an idea in my mind of what it might look like, but it’s nothing compared to seeing the results first hand!” Soft laughter filled the air as the two women realised they had quite the entertaining story to look back on.

“That being said…” Lucia’s voice took on a more stern tone as she leaned forward. “I have still yet to receive my own release.” She slowly crawled up Elincia’s body, gently shoving her onto her back, her intentions becoming all too apparent once she pivoted around and gave her partner a view of her own voluptuous rear, plump and round like the queen’s own bottom.

“Would you kindly help me out? I know it’s been a long day and you must be exhau-“ 

“Yes, mistress. Please, feel free to sit on my face and allow me to pleasure you.”

Taken aback by Elincia’s decisive and lewd response, Lucia looked stunned for just a moment before finding her smirk again. 

“Well then…” she said,raising her buttocks just above Elincia’s head, taking up most of her view and allowing her to catch a whiff of her pleasantly smelling lower lips. Lavender, perhaps? “Make sure you do a good job.”

And then her vision became entirely obscured by nothing but her mistress’s plush bottom as her weight smothered her face entirely. So, as instructed, Elincia began to lap at Lucia’s folds. She had gotten well accustomed to this by now; one might even say she was addicted to having her partner sit on her face. 

And that was simply because she adored licking Lucia in her most intimate spots, swirling her tongue to find the parts she knew that her mistress loved, cradling the soft buttocks in her hands as she moved her lips to find new ways to make her beloved hitch her breath or call her wonderful names.

“Mmm… that’s a good girl.”

Elincia had to suppress the shiver of satisfaction running down her spine at Lucia’s praise, muffled as it was by the sizable bottom above her. Whether it was her comments, or just simply her moans and sighs of pleasure as her tongue delved through her folds, Elincia adored the noises Lucia made almost as much as she enjoyed having her face used as a seat.

As Elincia continued probing Lucia’s depths, poking the spots that would bring her mistress to orgasm faster, she also took the opportunity to put her hands to use. So she roamed her touch across her fleshy cheeks that moved so easily with her movements, rising and falling as though they were made of dough. She might get punished for being so handsy but… _goddess_ she couldn’t help herself!

“Peeking without my permission and now getting greedy with your hands? I’m afraid you’ve just added to your punishment tomorrow, my dear.” Lucia said, before her voice broke into yet another soft moan as Elincia moved one step closer to giving her the climax she so craved. Not that the queen seemed to care; her mind was too focused on her mistress’s pleasure to worry about the immediate future.

Eventually, Elincia found the spots she was looking for. With several well placed licks, she was able to briefly make Lucia stagger as she let out a loud gasp, before continuing her merciless assault in one _particular_ region that she knew from experience made her weak in the knees. And when she heard her beloved's breath hitch, she knew she was almost there. With one last well placed probing, she heard a brief lapse in noises as Lucia’s body reached the plateau of ecstasy… before coming crashing down with one final wanton moan as her arousal cascaded across her face.

As Lucia fell back and freed her vision from the confines of her buttocks, the two of them shared one last look of understanding before smiling once more and indulging in a passionate kiss. Thoroughly spent, both women spent some time in each other’s arms, aimlessly fiddling with the others hair, exchanging gentle, romantic kisses or perhaps grasping each other inappropriately . It was a wonderful reprieve after that had happened that night, and Elincia settled into her lover’s bosom to feel her warmth and affection, to hear her heart beating, and to remember that despite what Ludveck had done, she was still alive.

And nothing would change that.


End file.
